


In Fair Verona Where We Lay Our Scene

by ToBebbanburg



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Bondage, Delayed Orgasm, I could never, I mean I probably don't need to tag for tickling but eh, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Rival Gangs AU, Tickling, Vibrators, Voyeurism, but besides that in this fic you will find, but it's not, full details are in the notes at the bottom if youre still worried, right - Freeform, so this may seem like dubious consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:48:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28054155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToBebbanburg/pseuds/ToBebbanburg
Summary: Joe and Nicky are members of rivals gangs, who though initially enemies slowly started to fall for each other... until one day when Joe catches wind of Nicky's gang keeping a huge stash somewhere secret and tries to coax the location out of him. Using sex toys, because this is pure and shameless porn. Consensual, I wanna make that clear.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 10
Kudos: 146





	In Fair Verona Where We Lay Our Scene

**Author's Note:**

> If you're worried about the seemingly dubcon elements you can check the notes at the end for full details on how this is all consensual (don't want to spoil anything by explaining here).
> 
> This story is dedicated to Richard, Marwan Kenzari's least appreciated character. No I will not elaborate.

This fic was inspired by [this](https://shadyhideoutreview.tumblr.com/post/637353151511625728/joe-x-nicky-opposing-gang-au-moodboard-full) moodboard by Shadyhideoutreview!

* * *

“This is... new.” Nicky said.

He was tied to a chair in what looked like an old warehouse, his ankles bound to the chair legs and his hands tied tightly behind his back. His jacket and shirt had been undone and pushed carelessly to his sides, and ropes ran across his chest in a way that he would almost describe as artistic if he wasn’t the one bound by them. In front of him stood Joe, a man who by all accounts should be Nicky’s hated rival and yet, through a cruel twist of the universe, seemed destined to be anything but.

Ordinarily Nicky would try to kiss him. Ordinarily Nicky wouldn’t be tied to a chair.

“What, never been tied up before?” Joe teased as he tested Nicky’s bindings.

“Never been _s_ _tripped_ and tied up before.”

“Don’t be so dramatic, you’re still mostly clothed.”

Joe took a step back to assess his work, giving a satisfied nod as he looked Nicky over. He cut an imposing figure in his leather jacket, the shadow of his gun just visible whenever he shifted. He noticed Nicky’s eyes dart to his firearm and laughed, shrugging out of his jacket and placing it neatly on the floor next to a dark duffel bag.

“Don’t worry- play nicely and there won’t be any need for that.” He said.

If Nicky were feeling particularly poetic he’d liken their relationship to that of Romeo and Juliet. Two souls from opposing factions, both more alike than they were different, drawn to each other over and over despite knowing they should stay well away. He’d been aware of Joe for years, their two gangs dancing around each other in an ever tightening spiral as they vied for control, but it wasn’t until a few months ago that they’d actually spoken. They’d fought, and flirted, fooled around and fought some more and now apparently, they were here.

“The others will be here soon enough: it’s my job to prepare you, and see if you’re willing to talk before rather than after.” Joe’s voice snapped Nicky out of his thoughts.

“I see.” Nicky tossed his hair back from his face and looked up at Joe. “Dare I ask after _what_ exactly?”

“I’m glad you asked.” Joe grinned, then turned his back to Nicky, rummaging through the duffel bag that lay by his feet. When he turned around again he held a pair of nipple clamps in his hand, a slim metal chain connecting the two clamps together. Nicky’s heart thumped in his chest, a lump forming in his throat. God help him, but he _w_ _anted_ this.

“So. We can do this the easy way, or the hard way.” Joe swung the clamps by their chain, acting for all intents and purposes as though he had met Nicky for a pleasant stroll in the park rather than having him bound to a chair in an abandoned warehouse.

Nicky followed the arc of the clamps as they swung in Joe’s hands, Joe slowly walking closer until he was stood right in front of him.

“Well?” He prompted.

“Do your worst.” Nicky smirked.

Joe merely grinned, and knelt between Nicky’s spread legs. There was a sharp burst of pain followed by a dull ache as Joe attached the clamps, and Nicky had to bite back a moan as Joe tugged on the connecting chain.

“Sensitive.” Joe remarked, and Nicky rolled his eyes.

“Like you didn’t know that already.” He said.

Joe hummed in agreement and ran his thumb lightly over one of Nicky’s nipples, his nail scraping along the clamped nub in a way that sent a jolt through Nicky’s whole body. He repeated the motion on Nicky’s other nipple, then took the chain between his fingers and tugged once, hard, then again. Nicky couldn’t help but gasp.

“So.” Joe ran his tongue over his teeth as he stepped back, his eyes darkened in a way that Nicky had come to recognise as lust. “Ready to tell us where your cousin’s hiding that shipment yet?”

“Oh you’ll have to do better than _this_.” Nicky rolled his eyes and nodded down at the clamps. “This is nothing.”

“I was hoping you’d say that.” Joe returned to his bag and Nicky craned his neck to try and see what he was after. Whatever Joe had picked up he slipped into his pocket before Nicky could get a proper look: no matter, Nicky would find out what it was sooner or later. He tried to keep his breathing steady when Joe returned, overly conscious of how every heave of his chest seemed to be amplified by the way he was tied up and put on show. Joe bent down in front of Nicky, his hands running up his thighs to where his cock was starting to tent against his trousers, slowly filling up as a result of Joe’s attention but by no means hard yet.

“Oh now this won’t do.” Joe huffed a laugh as he palmed over Nicky’s cock. “Let me see what I can do.”

Joe deftly undid the fastenings on Nicky’s trousers and pulled his boxers down just enough to allow him to bend over and mouth at the tip of Nicky’s exposed dick. Nicky’s hips jerked at the unexpected warmth, his thighs straining as he bucked against his restraints in a feeble attempt to push further into Joe’s mouth.

“Yes, just like that.” Joe murmured, his lips moving tortuously slowly up and down Nicky’s length in a series of butterfly kisses. Every so often his tongue would dart out and lick, and Nicky had to clench his teeth together to keep from moaning at the sensation. Damnit but Joe knew _exactly_ what to do to get him riled up, always had. Nicky remembered the first time they’d done this, when Joe had tackled Nicky to the floor during a fistfight and instead of ending him there and then, as he should have, had slunk down Nicky’s body and given him the blowjob of a lifetime. Nicky hadn’t lasted long then, and as Joe started to take Nicky into his mouth properly and _suck_ he knew that he wouldn’t last long now either.

Joe, of course, had other plans. Just as Nicky started panting, his hips thrusting uselessly up against the ropes, Joe pulled back and quick as a flash fastened a cock ring around the base of Nicky’s cock. Nicky wanted to groan in frustration, but forced himself to stay calm. He wouldn’t give Joe the satisfaction.

“There.” Joe said with a smile. “I think we’re finally ready to begin.”

As if on cue Nicky heard the sound of a car pulling up outside, followed by the heavy door of the warehouse scraping open.

“Ah, looks like our spectators have arrived.” Joe remarked.

“Joe, don’t… don’t let them touch me.” Nicky said, his bravado slipping just for a moment.

“Of course not.” Joe soothed. “I’ve already told them you’re mine. No one gets to touch you but me. They’re just here in case your cousin decides to come looking for you.”

Nicky’s pulse quickened as four men entered the room, the hunger evident in their eyes as they looked him up and down. He felt his cock twitch under their attention, a deep perverse desire to be _seen_ overriding his initial feelings of shame. Joe noticed and chuckled.

“And here I thought having a few onlookers would convince you to talk. Very well.”

He slipped a finger into his back pocket and pulled out a slim unassuming vibrator and tucked it firmly under the ropes in place against Nicky’s cock. Ah. So that was his game.

“How long do you think he’ll last?” One of Joe’s men called out, tilting his head to the side as he took in the sight in front of him.

“Oh, no more than five minutes.” Joe said.

“Give me some credit.” Nicky snorted. “I’ll last at least ten.”

“We’ll see.” Joe said slyly. He dipped his hand into another of his pockets, this time bringing out a small remote control. With a wink at Nicky, he pressed the central button and the vibrator buzzed to life. Warm waves of pleasure started to roll though Nicky, Joe’s smile doing little to abate things, and he found himself bucking into the vibrator as best he could.

“Thought you were supposed to be torturing me, not pleasuring me.” He said as nonchalantly as he could to Joe, though truthfully he found himself rapidly climbing towards his peak. He clenched his hands into fists behind his back, his fingernails biting into his palms in an attempt to distract himself. He had to last. He _had_ to.

“All in good time.” Joe laughed, and pressed another button on the control.

All of a sudden the vibrations shifted, becoming stronger but more spaced out. Nicky bit his own tongue to try and stay silent, the sharp jolt of pain almost, but not quite, breaking through the growing fog in his brain. He only had to hold out for five minutes, he told himself. For his pride. Five short minutes and he could let himself come. It couldn’t be long now, surely.

“Two minutes.” A voice remarked, and Nicky’s head snapped upright in shock. Only two had passed? His nerve endings were already feeling frayed, the vibrator and Joe and the _attention_ causing his cock to steadily leak. He wanted more, less, _something_ that would involve some sort of release. But no such release came. Instead, Joe turned up the vibrations even higher and Nicky could no longer hold back his moans.

“He looks like he’s ready to spill.” One of Joe’s men laughed, his eyes focused intently on Nicky’s cock.

“Ready to talk yet?” Joe murmured in Nicky’s ear as he slunk around behind him, his hands tracing across Nicky’s chest following the lines of the ropes. “We just need a few little words and this could all be over.”

“N… no.” Nicky managed to force out.

“Very well.” Joe shifted slightly and took Nicky’s earlobe between his teeth, tugging on it at the exact same time as ramping up the vibrator to the next level. Nicky jerked at the increase, his legs starting to tremble as his body tried so _desperately_ to come. His cheeks felt wet and he realised he’d started crying at some point, both the pain and the pleasure building beyond anything he’d ever thought he’d felt before.

“Come on, Nicky.” Joe urged, cradling Nicky from behind. One of his hands wound itself around the chain of his clamps, not tugging, exactly, but creating a slight increase of pressure that reminded Nicky they were there. “Look at how many people came out to see you, surely you don’t want to disappoint them?”

Nicky could barely make out the rest of Joe’s gang, his eyes hazy with tears, but the thought of them watching pushed him even closer to the edge. When Joe tugged on the chain between the clamps Nicky came with a shout, shocking both himself and Joe. He shuddered as he worked through his orgasm, the vibrations that had been almost too much to handle before were now pure torture against his over-sensitive cock.

“Oh, Nicky.” Joe said, wonder in his voice. He clicked the remote in his hand and for a blissful moment Nicky thought he’d turned the vibrator off completely, until he realised that Joe had merely turned it back down to its lowest setting. He did however, thankfully remove the cock ring, tossing it idly aside.

“Is that…” Nicky huffed, forcing his head to lift up and look at Joe, “Is that the best you can do?”

“Still not ready to talk? Ok.” Joe ran his fingers almost tenderly through Nicky’s hair, brushing it back from his face, then tightened his hand into a fist and pulled Nicky’s head back, exposing his throat. He bent down and brushed his lips along Nicky’s neck, the simple touch more of a torment than the vibrator. Nicky _loved_ Joe’s lips, loved kissing them, loved them wrapped around his cock but _this_ went past teasing: Joe was taunting him with what he couldn’t have.

“Hey, Bram.” Joe relaxed his grip on Nicky’s hair in order to throw something to one of his men. Nicky struggled to focus for a second, then realised he’d been given the remote to his vibrator. “Look after him for a few minutes.”

The man- Bram- chuckled, and Nicky instantly felt the vibrations pick up in speed again. He groaned, trying to instinctively pull away but unable to.

“Fuck.” He spat out, trying his hardest to keep it together. It was too hard, too much; he didn’t know how much longer he could hold out for. He closed his eyes and tried to force himself to relax and ignore his surroundings. _Deep breaths_ he told himself. _In…. and out…. In…_

“Nicky.” Joe practically sang his name, his tone playful and teasing. “Look at me, Nicky. Let me see those gorgeous eyes of yours.”

Nicky’s body betrayed him and he opened his eyes, his subconscious still thinking that even now the sight of Joe would calm him down. It had completely the opposite effect.

In the few short seconds that Nicky had closed his eyes, Joe had stood himself directly in front of him and had taken his own cock from his trousers, slowly stroking it into hardness as he looked at Nicky.

“What’s… what’s that going to achieve?” Nicky huffed.

“Oh, nothing.” Joe said mildly. “I just wanted to take the edge off before we continued.”

Nicky found his field of vision narrowing until all he could focus on was the slow glide of Joe’s hand along his length. He’d got lube from somewhere, Nicky realised, Joe’s cock practically dripping with it. Nicky dimly wondered if it was the same apple-flavoured lube they’d tried a couple of weeks ago, and he found his mouth watering at the idea. His tongue curled uselessly in his mouth as he imagined sucking on Joe’s cock, coaxing out those bitter drops of precome to mingle with the artificially sweet apple in a way that had been oh so wonderful last time.

He almost slipped into a relaxed state as the image took place in his mind, until suddenly the vibrator against Nicky suddenly changed pace, the steady vibrations replaced by irregular beats of varying strength. Nicky could just about cope with the predictable, regular vibrations but this… Bram changed the setting again and Nicky groaned. _Why_ did vibrators these days need so many damn settings?

Joe was close now, he could tell, his eyes lidded and his fist working furiously. He took a step closer to Nicky, than another, until he was stood directly between Nicky’s spread legs, the very tip of his cock dragging along Nicky’s bare abdomen. Nicky could hear how heavy his breathing had got, could feel the warmth emanating from his skin, and felt as if he’d give _anything_ just to be able to take Joe into his arms and give him the release he was chasing.

When Joe came it was with a low cry, thick ropes of come spattering across Nicky’s chest as though adding to his bindings. It was warm, so warm, and that damned vibrator was still buzzing away against Nicky’s cock and it was _too much_.

“There.” Joe panted, leaning his forehead against Nicky’s just for a second. “That’s better. Now, where were we?”

“Still need that stash location.” One of the men said. “And he looks like he’s almost ready for round two.”

“Mmm, true.” Joe grinned and looked down at Nicky’s lap, where despite _everything_ his cock was valiantly trying to harden again.

“I can’t, I can’t.” Nicky told him desperately. There was no way he could come again, he was too sore, too tired.

“You know what to say to stop this.” Joe reminded him. Nicky vehemently shook his head.

Joe made an amused noise and tucked himself back into his trousers. He slowly dragged his fingers across Nicky’s chest, spreading his spend around and massaging it into Nicky’s skin. His touch was light, feathery, and when his fingers ghosted over Nicky’s ribs Nicky couldn’t help but twitch, a sharp laugh escaping from his lips.

“ _Oh_.” Joe’s eyes were full of mischief as he looked down at Nicky. He retraced his movements and ran over Nicky’s ribs again, causing another twitch and another pained laugh. He focused his assault, his wicked fingers tickling Nicky mercilessly.

“Stop!” Nicky was crying now, tears streaming from his eyes as he helplessly jerked under Joe’s fingers. A laugh bubbled up from his throat that soon turned into a choked out moan as the pattern of vibrations against his cock changed yet again. He didn’t know whether to shout or giggle or cry, all he knew was that he wanted it to stop.

“Please, please, I’ll tell you everything.” He pleaded.

The tickling stopped, and a beat later the vibrator finally turned off. Nicky took a deep, shuddering breath.

“See, that wasn’t so hard, was it?” Joe grinned at him. Nicky glared right back.

“Dirty tricks.” He said. “Tickling is _so not fair_.”

Joe ruffled his hair and straightened up, turning to address his men.

“Alright guys, we’re done here. I’ll get what we need from Nicky then tomorrow we head out first thing.”

There were murmurs of assent from his gang, and a few disappointed noises that the fun was over. Bram idly tossed the remote back to Joe before he left, and in a few short minutes they were thankfully alone in the warehouse once again.

“Give me a sec, I’ll get these off you.” Joe muttered, taking a knife from his belt and quickly slicing through the ropes at Nicky’s ankles. Nicky flexed his feet, working out the cramps and tingles that came with the returned blood flow as Joe cut through his wrist bindings as well.

Nicky was on Joe the second his hands were unbound, his hands reaching up to tug at his curls and bring his face close for a kiss. It was a slow kiss, deep, and laced with the promise of many more like it to come. Nicky’s legs were weak, unsteady after being bound for so long, but Joe held him upright and let Nicky lean against him as much as he needed. Time seemed to freeze whenever he kissed Joe, and Nicky could never rightly say whether they kissed for seconds or minutes or hours. Everything seemed to melt away until the only things he was aware of were Joe’s mouth against his, Joe’s arms wrapped tight around his waist. Withholding this, Nicky thought, had been the cruellest torture of all.

When they finally parted he was almost breathless, and rested his forehead against Joe’s as he focused on coming back to himself.

“Still with me?” Joe asked after a minute of silence. Nicky nodded. “Good.” He soothed. “Good.”

“I suppose I should tell you where Fabio’s hiding his gear now.” Nicky mused as he pulled back slightly to meet Joe’s eyes.

Joe laughed. “Yes. Unless you’re having second thoughts? Shit, Nicky, if you didn’t want to go through with this you should have said, I would never have-”

“No, no. I do.” Nicky hastily reassured Joe. “Anyways, the rope around my left ankle was _definitely_ loose, I could have got free at any point if I really wanted to.”

Joe’s frown eased as quickly as it had vanished, but Nicky still took Joe’s hand and squeezed it in reassurance. “I wanted that, and I want _this_. Us.” He took a deep breath. “Fabio’s keeping everything in an old fishing hut a half mile up the coast from the promenade. I can take you there tomorrow.”

“Perfect.” Joe pressed a kiss to Nicky’s forehead. “Now. You need a shower and some dinner I think. Takeaway?”

“Sounds good.” Nicky smiled and took Joe’s hand, and let him lead him out of the warehouse.

“Do you know, I’ve never used the location of a cache of guns as a safeword before.” Nicky mused as he climbed into Joe’s car. “I think next time we do this I’ll just stick to “Malta”.”

“Next time?” Joe raised an eyebrow.

Nicky grinned. “I told you, my left ankle was loose. Your rope skills could stand to benefit from a little… practice.”

“Alright then.” Joe laughed and pulled out of his parking spot, racing Nicky away towards his new life. “Next time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty, if anyone skipped to these notes to read about what the deal is with the "is it dubcon no it's not": Nicky and Joe were both fully consenting to this. Nicky was always going to tell Joe the whereabouts of the stash, and they both knew this, but idk. They were feeling a little kinky. Nicky has a safeword/safephrase that he can use to stop the scene at any point.


End file.
